Lego Mixup
A video game project by Berryleaf, Doctor Pug, and Silence Must Fall. It features 120 characters, an interesting story, a vast hub, and much more. Playable Characters 'Berry's Characters' #Brian Griffin "Family Guy" Abilities: Smart, Stealth. Unlocked through Story Mode. Main character. #Benny "The LEGO Movie" Abilities: Hacking, Laser Gun. Unlocked through Story Mode. Main character. #Bloo "Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends" Abilities: Distract, Stealth. Unlocked through Story Mode. Main character. #Courage "Courage the Cowardly Dog" Abilities: Scream, Small. Unlocked through Story Mode. Main character. #Katz "Courage the Cowardly Dog" Abilities: Dark Beam, Float. Unlocked through Story Mode. (Cost: 1,000,000 studs) #Uni-Kitty "The LEGO Movie" Abilities: Dark Uni-Kitty, Uni-Kittify. Unlocked through Story Mode. (Cost: 900,000 studs) #Rainbow Dash "MLP" Abilities: Fly, Rainbow Beam. Unlocked through Story Mode. (Cost: 750,000 studs) #Spongebob "Spongebob Squarepants" Abilities: Small, Patty Throw. Unlocked through Story Mode. (Cost: 400,000 studs) #New Brian "Family Guy" Abilities: Music, Guitar Smash. Unlocked through Story Mode. (Cost: 150,000 studs) #Shadow the Hedgehog "Sonic the Hedgehog" Abilities: Dark Beam, Stealth. Unlocked in Hub Minikit House. (Cost: 750,000 studs) #Twilight Sparkle "MLP" Abilities: Purple Beam, Distract. Unlocked in Hub Minikit House. (Cost: 600,000 studs) #Frankie "Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends" Abilities: Acrobats, Stealth. Unlocked in Hub (Cost: 500,000 studs) #Patrick "Spongebob Squarepants" Abilities: Stealth, Distract. Unlocked in Hub Minikit House. (Cost: 300,000 studs) #Squidward "Spongebob Squarepants" Abilities: Music, Clarinet Throw. Unlocked in Hub. #Edward "Camp Lazlo" Abilities: Small, Smart. Unlocked in Hub. (Cost: 400,000 studs) #Stewie "Family Guy" Abilities: Small, Smart. Unlocked in Minikit House. (Cost: 200,000 studs) #Lisa Simpson "The Simpsons" Abilities: Small, Smart. Unlocked in Hub. (Cost: 150,000 studs) #Milhouse "The Simpsons" Abilties: Small, Glasses Throw. Unlocked in Hub. (Cost: 100,000 studs) #Mordecai "Regular Show" Abilities: Smart, Stealth. Unlocked in Hub. (Cost: 250,000 studs) #Flippy "Toontown Online" Abilities: Stealth, Flash Card. Unlocked in Hub. (Cost: 300,000 studs) #Lamp "Object Anarchy" Abilities: Smart, Small. Unlocked in Bonus Level. #Shieldy "Brawl of the Objects" Abilities: Guard, Scarf. Unlocked in Bonus Level. #Kite "Object Overload" Abilities: Fly, Wind Beam. Unlocked in Bonus Level. (Cost: 500,000 studs) #Leafy "Battle for Dream Island" Abilities: Leaf Throw, Smart. Unlocked in Bonus Level. (Cost: 500,000 studs) #Lightbulb "Inanimate Insanity" Abilities: Flash Card, Stealth. Unlocked in Bonus Level. (Cost: 500,000 studs) #Rapper "LEGO Minifigures" Abilities: Rap, Boombox Blow. Unlocked in Hub (Cost: 300,000 studs) #Punk Rocker "Lego Minifigures" Abilities: Music, Guitar Smash. Unlocked in Hub (Cost: 250,000 studs) #Berrywolf "Berry's Imagination" Abilities: Fly, Blue Beam. Unlocked in Hub. (Cost: 1,000,000 studs) #Anthony "Smosh" Abilities: Distract, Gun. Unlocked in Hub (Cost: 100,000 studs) #Skeleton "LEGO Studios" Abilities: Electric Beam, Freeze. Unlocked in Hub (Cost: 1,000,000 studs) #Ghost "The LEGO Movie" Abilities: Glow, Fly. Unlocked in Hub (Cost: 500,00 studs) #Werewolf "LEGO Studios" Abilities: Slash, Steatlh. Unlocked in Hub (Cost: 300,000 studs) #Schwick "Courage the Cowardly Dog" Abilities: Smart, Control. Unlocked in Hub (Cost: 250,000 studs) 'Pug's Characters' #George "It's a Puggy Life" Abilities: Small, Bite. Unlocked through Story Mode. Main Character. #Squid "Minecraft" Abilities: Fly, Swim. Unlocked through Story Mode. Main Character. #Sock Monkey "Sock Monkey" Abilities: Climb, Hug. Unlocked through Story Mode. Main Character. #Strawberry Smoothie/Berry Smoothie/Mystery Smoothie "Pug's Imagination" Abilities: Strawberry Shoot/Mixed Berry Shoot/Acid Shoot, Change Flavor. Unlocked through Story Mode. Main Character. #Pooka "It's a Puggy Life" Abilities: Acrobat, Smart. Unlocked through Story Mode. (Cost: 100,000 studs) #Lubs "It's a Puggy Life" Abilities: Rage, Strength. Unlocked through Story Mode. (Cost: 450,000 studs) #Creeper "Minecraft" Abilities: Explode, Hiss. Unlocked through Story Mode. (Cost: 300,000 studs) #Steve "Minecraft" Abilities: Build, Sword. Unlocked in Minikit House. (Cost: 250,000 studs) #Stilts Guy "Pug's Imagination" Ability: Kick. Cannot Jump or Punch. Unlocked in Hub. (Cost: 300,000 studs) #Crab "Pug's Imagination" Abilities: Pinch, Burrow . Unlocked through Story Mode. (Cost: 150,000 studs) #Blue Crab "Pug's Imagination" Abilities: Super Pinch, Burrow Unlocked in Bonus Level. (Cost: 300,000 studs) 'Silent's Characters' #12th Doctor "Doctor Who" Abilities: Sonic Screwdriver, Flash Card. Unlocked through Story Mode. Main Character. #Clara "Doctor Who" Abilities: Acrobats, Stealth. Unlocked through Story Mode. Main Character. #Santa Claus "LEGO Minifigures" Abilities: Tosses Presents, Magic. Unlocked through Story Mode. Main Character. #Pouchuck "Pokemon" Abilities: Eat, Spit Berries. Unlocked through Story Mode. Main Character. #Dalek "Doctor Who" Abilities: Hover, Zap. Unlocked through Story Mode. (Cost: 450,000 studs) #1st Doctor "Doctor Who" Abilities: Cane, Smart. Unlocked in Hub. (Cost: 100,000 studs) #10th Doctor "Doctor Who" Abilities: Sonic Screwdriver, Flash Card. Unlocked in Hub (Cost: 400,000 studs) #9th Doctor "Doctor Who" Abilities: Sonic Screwdriver, Flash Card. Unlocked in Hub. (Cost: 500,000 studs) #River Song "Doctor Who" Abilties: Squareness Gun, Lipstick. Unlocked in Hub. (Cost: 200,000 studs) #6th Doctor "Doctor Who" Abilities: Umbrella, Smart. (Cost: 250,000 studs) #7th Doctor "Doctor Who" Abilities: Umbrella, Smart. (Cost: 125,000 studs) #4th Doctor "Doctor Who" Abilties: Sonic Screwdriver, Scarf. (Cost: 300,000 studs) #2nd Doctor "Doctor Who" Abilities: Sonic Screwdriver, Smart. #3rd Doctor "Doctor Who" Abilities: Sonic Screwdriver, Smart. #Slender Man "Slender" Abilities: Limited Invisibility, ??? Story CUTSCENE: Uni Kitty is seen conversing with 14 others at a long table. Uni Kitty: As you know, I plan to take over the world with my kind. I've brought you here to help me, and in return I will not Uni Kittify you...if you don't disappoint me. I want all of you to spread out and get me everybody you can! Other bosses: OK! END OF CUTSCENE Level 1: Welcome to Puglandia CUTSCENE: George is sitting on his bed in his apartment George: I wonder where Pooka is... Brian comes in the door. Brian: Hey, do you know where I can get a drink around here? George: What kind of drink? Lubs has Orange Juice and Mil- hey wait who are you? Brian: I'm Brian Griffin. George: I'm George Landlord Lubs can be heard smashing stuff above. Lubs: POOOKAAAAA, GEORGE, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE? Lubs yells in rage. George: BRIAN WE BETTER RUN. Brian: Okay! END OF CUTSCENE George and Brian have to get out of the burning Landlord Lub's Apartments You need to use Brian's Smart ability to open up a door. George's smallness is needed to climb through a small opening. Their different abilities are needed throughout the level. CUTSCENE: Brian and George open a door to discover themselves on the roof of the building. Landlord Lubs: I WILL DESTROY YOU! Brian: Alright, here's when we fight back. George:.....K. END OF CUTSCENE BOSS BATTLE: Landlord Lubs (4 hearts) First you need to use George's Small to open up a puzzle for Brian's Smart. This sends a missile at Lubs, which stuns him and you need to punch him. Once somebody punches him he loses a heart This is done three times. Then Lubs gets really mad and you need George to sneak up behind him and use Bite, while Brian quickly knocks him out. CUTSCENE: Brian and George stand over Lubs, who is knocked out. George: I still got some OJ if you want some... Brian: Yeah...okay. -Uni Kitty comes in and uni kittifies lubs, he turns into another uni kitty, she brings the uni kitty away- Brian: What... George: ...the heck.... Both: was that? END OF CUTSCENE AND LEVEL Unlockable Minifigures: *George (Free) *Brian (Free) *Pooka (Found in Doge's Room) *Lubs (Found in Ground Floor) Red Brick: *Pug-ify Red Bricks Pug-ify: Gives you a pug head. Character Punch: Punch another player or civilian and they will turn into the same character they are using. Civilians you punch will follow you and punch other civilians into the same character. Microfigure: Turns you into a microfigure, like in the board games. Studs x2: You gain x2 more studs. Studs x4: You gain x4 more studs. Studs x6: You gain x6 more studs. Studs x8: You gain x8 more studs. Studs x10: You gain x10 more studs. Minikit Detector: Detects nearby minikits. Three Player: Grab another friend to play with in Free Play mode, the hub, and bonus levels. Bigger Party: Play with 6 other figures following you, making it easier to swap to your favorites. Red Brick Finder: Detects nearby red bricks. Category:Video Games